


Forbidden Friendship

by BabyCrowSnow



Series: Sleepover [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Forbidden Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith is "Allergic" to Lance, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Secret Relationship, Shiro needs rest, shiro is in the military, they are both dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyCrowSnow/pseuds/BabyCrowSnow
Summary: Keith is transferred to a one of the most prestigious boarding schools, The Garrison. Keith has never had a friend until he runs into Lance. As the two boys spend more time with each other they both learn a few things. Lance learns that being Keith's friend is no walk in the park and Keith learns that what he is feeling for Lance is more than friendship. The two boys start to fall for each other but in a place that is not so accepting to it. Keith and Lance have to hide their love from others. Will they get caught? Will all this feeling be too much for Keith? Will Lance feel like Keith is ashamed of him?





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Let me just say that this is my very first fic. I have always wanted to write but never had the motivation. I will try to update when I can but I am currently in school and once the semester is over I will have more time to do that, so I am sorry in advance if I keep you guys waiting. But I hope you will enjoy it!

“Don’t you think you are being a little too dramatic?” Shiro’s smile peered from the rearview mirror he was staring in to see a pouty Keith in the backseat of his car. Keith had his face practically against the window as he rested his head on one hand. Shiro could hear music blasting through the one headphone Keith had in his ear. Keith never really liked school. Didn’t get along with the authority figures let alone his fellow peers. Their dad was forcing him to go to a boarding school. The younger brother got kicked out for “Disorderly Conduct”......Again. The Garrison was a very prestigious school, that Shiro graduated from there and made quite the name for himself. He was always top of his class and everyone, including his teachers loved him. He is athletic, smart, and all the girls loved him. Even if he was too oblivious to see at times. If people knew Keith was Shiro’s little brother everyone would expect the same out of him. The truth is, Keith just wants to do his work so he can graduate, move out of his parents house, and live in a little house by himself and maybe a cat. He doesn’t want people constantly trying to tell him how he should live his own life or have to deal with girls all over him. He much prefered to keep to himself. Shiro was the only exception to that. He’s always looked up to him growing up, the two of them have been very close ever since they were kids. The younger boy always following his older brother, doing things just like him. Shiro says that it’s sad that he’s Keith’s only friend. "Brothers don't count as friends, Keith" Shiro would say to him. But if you have too many friends they all become needy and hard to handle all of them, and relationships are take up too much energy and emotion. so having one friend was enough. Even if it’s a sibling that gets on your nerves at times and get into fist fights with, even though said sibling is more than half your size. Keith was never one to back down from a fight. No matter what.

Keith liked school. He was good at it. It was just the people that got in the way. So was he being a little too dramatic? Yeah Probably. I mean he could even learn all the stuff he wanted, the things he enjoyed learning about like the stars or math, but he would never admit that to his brother of all people. He would just rub it in his face and Keith would have to tell him that he was right. Admitting to Shiro that he was right, which was usually all the time was like accepting defeat. He doesn’t lose.

A huff and an eyeroll was all Shiro could get out of the young boy. So he didn’t pry. “Just promise me you will at least make friends. Better yet, just make one friend! That’s all I’m asking.”

The black SUV pulled up to very large silver metal banner. The bars on the sides intertwined into each other with the words GARRISON ACADEMY can be seen on the very top. The metal banner was attached to a brick archway with a lions standing tall on each side. As they drove through the archway all Keith could do was sink further in his seat. Dread filling up his stomach. Or was he just nauseous from not having any breakfast again? Either way He didn’t like this feeling. He was not ready to go to yet another school. He wished he could just melt into the seats and become one with the car. That way he didn’t have to go. To any other kid going here it’s an honor. To Keith it’s a punishment. 

 

As the car parked up, Keith slowly stepped out and stared at the School reluctantly. There were several brick buildings that look very similar to the archway they passed under on the way here. There were big fields of open grass, a tree here and there and cement walk ways connecting each building to the other. There were several other buildings almost the size of the main building scattered across the area each labeled with a number. Those must be the dorms, Keith thought. The dorms where he is going to have to share with someone else. He nearly shuddered at the thought. Looks like the good days of having your own room are gone. Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder breaking his younger brother from his daze.

“I promise this place will be good for you. Who knows maybe you will end up liking it and maybe even find a friend! Miracles have happened before.” Keith lightly shoved his arm away. Shiro only chuckled at him.

“Hey, I have friends.” he quickly looked away hiding his face from Shiro so he doesn’t see that he is pouting again.

“I don’t count.” He had a deadpan expression. 

“Oh….well…..Then I don’t need friends anyway. They just cause drama and get in the way”

Shiro ruffled the top of Keith’s already messy long black hair in response. He will never understand why Keith refuses to cut it. It’s starting to get so long in the back. “Just think, you only have 2 more years and then you won’t have to worry about me harassing you so much anymore. Shiro said grabbing most Keith’s things from the trunk. Not that there was much. Keith has never had many things. He could probably keep all of his stuff in his black MCR messenger bag he seems to be quite fond of.

***

The rest of the day consisted of a tour of the common areas such as dorms, classrooms, popular hang out spots, and Keith’s personal favorite the campus fitness center. Then he had to meet what felt like everybody who worked in that school, he was also given stacks of papers from each teacher he visited, and at one point he was moved around like he was some sort of rag doll or puppet as he was being measure for his uniform. Shiro trying his hardest to stifle his laughing earning him some ugly glares from his younger sibling.

 

“Now you remember what I taught you” The two brothers were standing in front of the building that apparently has Keith’s new room somewhere inside.

If Keith was really being Honest he would say he’s not ready for this part. He’s always been his brother’s shadow. Always used him as a giant human shield to hide behind. But now? Now he had to say goodbye to his older brother. He won’t be very far. Shiro is going to a university a couple miles away from the Garrison. To Keith he might as well be leaving him to live on one of Pluto’s moons for how far it felt. He realized that he didn’t answer. Shiro was still staring at him as Keith raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Patience Yields Focus?”

“That’s right. Patience yields focus! Just keep telling yourself that, especially when things get tough and you will be fine.”

Keith's face was unreadable. Shiro placed a firm hand on his shoulder and squeezed for reassurance. “Goodbye and good luck Keith. Don't get in trouble and you know you could always contact me if you need anything. You know the Military Base isn’t too far from here.” With a deep sigh He turned around to walk away. 

He suddenly felt a heavy force hit him from behind. He felt skinnier arms wrap around his torso and a face face pressed against his back. Keith wasn't big on hugs but Shiro would get one out of him from time to time. Usually by force. Shiro cherished these bonding moments he had with his little brother. Even though they both won't admit it this is an emotional moment for them. This will be the farthest and longest they have both been a part. With Shiro being in college and training all the time they won’t be seeing very much of each other. When Shiro went to the Garrison he got to come home for the holidays, then Keith and their parents would visit him when He had games or some big event he participated in. With Shiro training for the military on top of being in college who knows if they will have time to see each other during the holidays or even just on the weekends. 

 

When Shiro was fully out of site Keith braced himself. After taking a deep breath and raking fingers through his hair he finally stepped inside. From here on out Keith was truly by himself. He could always text his brother whenever but it’s not the same. He prefered to have him as a giant shield. But now, now Keith had nothing to hide behind. No one to guide him or tell him to straighten his back when he walks. He was half tempted to text him and tell him to come back. But he needs to do this on his own. He knew this. Shiro isn’t always going to be there. Keith is his own man dammit. Men don’t hide and have their older brothers hold their hand. He’s seventeen for crying out loud.

It seemed to be during a busy class time because there was hardly anyone around. Maybe one or two people walking the hallways of the dorms. Good. Now people won’t make fun of Keith for being new and needing to use a map. So Keith took out a piece of paper with his class assignment, Dorm number, and at the very bottom was a map of the whole school. He was so grateful that the map was easy enough to read. He didn't have too much of a struggle finding his room. He would just look like an idiot running around trying to find this stupid room. He just wanted to go in his room, unpack, and not leave until his first class on Monday.

Well he tries to open up the paper but it’s kinda hard when your hands are full with several boxes. With an exasperated sigh Keith places the boxes down and opens up the paper. The next thing he sees is a flash of blue and then he’s on the ground. As he lays there and regains his thoughts as to what exactly happened he feels something very long, very warm, and very heavy on top of him. He looks up and finds himself staring into a vibrant blue sky. No. Not the sky. Blue like the deep ocean. He can see the blue waves swirling around pupils. Keith thinks the he possibly hasn’t seen anything as beautiful as this. Right until he realized that that ocean was actually someone's eyes, they didn’t look too happy and they point towards him.

“Why don’t you watch where you put your shit! You can’t just drop everything in the middle of where people are walking!” The other boy yelled at him. Keith can see that the boy on top of him had beautifully tanned skin. His hair was short, brown. He had sharp facial features. His face was almost triangular. He was beautiful. If you could say that guys could be, but somehow this boy manages to be. “HEY! I’m talking to you!” 

Keith realized he was staring. “oh….uh….I”

The other boy finally gets off of him with the help of his taller, burlier friend. He had a darker skin tone and his hair was a bit longer but had it all pushed back with an orange headband. Which in Keith's opinion was such a great idea because you get to see his beautiful square face and round hazel eyes. 

But that nice view didn’t last very long because the boy with short brown hair came into view. Their faces what seems like only inches apart. He stuck his hand near Keith’s face and started opening and closing his fingers over his thumb mimicking talking.

“Don’t you ‘Oh...uh..I..just’ me. I tripped over your stuff and almost broke my ankle, don’t you have anything to say about yourself?” Does this guy know what personal space is? He is still very close in his personal bubble. Keith can see that the other boy has very broad shoulders, long lanky arms that look like they have a little muscle to them. His hands on his hips as he is leans in close to Keith. Keith wouldn’t be complaining because they guy is so good looking if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s just yelling at him for falling on top of him like it’s his fault!

“Me?! You were the one that ran into Me! Maybe You should look at where you’re going?

The tan boy went to say something but was pulled back by one arm by his taller friend. “Hey, I’m sorry we uh...ran into you. I hope you are okay? You look okay. We will be careful where we go. You be careful too, yeah?” The taller boy scratched the back of his neck.   
The taller boy was built like a tank. His arms were very muscular. Looks like he could lift him and Keith would feel like nothing. He could crush Keith with those arms and he would die a happy man. 

“Yeah, whatever” Still irritated at the beautiful blue-eyed boy. Keith just wanted to find his room already. This is just great all the guys here are very attractive but they are complete jerks. This is already such a great start to a great school year at a new school. Keith grabs his boxes and storms off in no particular direction. As long as it’s away from the boy who carries the oceans in his eyes and the boy with ripped arms. He didn’t even get names. Too mad to care. The further away he got from them the more he calmed down. He stopped in his tracks. He realized that he had no idea where he was going.

 

***

 

After struggling to get his key out of his pocket With arms filled with boxes, nearly dropping them from missing the keyhole a few times, Keith Stumbled inside. The room was dark. The only source of light was coming from the setting pink sun beaming in through the one big window in the room. Keith could still see the outline of the room. There were two beds. One covered in several pillows and scrunched up sheets. There were string lights wrapped around the bed frame. There was no blanket, that's weird. The other bed was bare. So that's probably his bed. The walls on his side were bare. On his roommate's side were covered in what looked like computer schematics, a small picture of a boy and a young girl. The boy was wearing the Garrison uniform,(that must be his roommate) and there was a big poster of a UFO taking off, the words “I WANT TO BELIEVE” covering most of the poster. Keith walked over to his bed and plopped the boxes on the empty bed.

“AAAH!”  
“AAAH!”

Keith jumped and screamed from another scream he heard. When his heart started to settle he turned around to what made that noise and why. He didn’t realize there was anyone in here. He noticed a person smaller than him wrapped in a blanket. They were wearing headphones and were hunched in a computer chair with their knees to their face hovering over what looks like three monitor screens. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t see you come in!” They shouted as if they were at a concert and a room filled with people. They person noticed Keith flinch and removed the headphones from their head and letting rest on their neck. “Oh...uh..sorry..I didn't see you.” They looked around the room awkwardly. “I'm Kai- um Pidge, Pidge Gunderson, They/them pronouns please. You must be my roommate. I only have one rule. Don't touch my shit and we will be good friends!”

“Are you always this easy going and friendly” there was a sarcastic bite to Keith's words. 

PIdge gave Keith one their best shit eating grins she could muster. “Call it...a friendly reminder.” Pidge bit back with just as much sarcasm. 

Yeah..this is going to be a fantastic year...

 

__________

“I can feel it, Hunk! This year is definitely going to be our year! We will get top grades in everything and all the ladies will be falling all over us!” Lance was standing heroically looking around at students passing by and the buildings around. 

“You say that every year Lance. But I gotta say, I love the optimism and determination. Especially after the little incident about 5 minutes ago.” Hunk chuckled.

Lance wraps his arms around Hunks shoulders with their cheeks pressed against each other. Lance is a touchy guy. That’s how he expresses himself, but Hunk has never seemed to mind it too much. Either he’s gotten used to it over the past 10 years or he’s okay with it because he’s a big marshmallow. Lance likes to think it’s both. Hunks hugs are a very close second best next to his moms. 

“That was a very minor set back and it wouldn’t have fall on him if his boxes weren’t in the middle of the hall! Well after this year I only have one more year to say it. We gotta make the best of these next two years.”

“You think College is going to stop you from trying to be the best.” Hunk chuckles at his best friend. Sometimes Lance’s excitement can be endearing. 

“Once we are in college my man, we won’t have to try anymore. The ladies will bring themselves to us!” Hunk can’t help but to laugh at that statement.

“Yeah maybe to you. Did you get your Dorm assignment?” Hunk looks at the folded up paper in Lance’s back pocket hopeful.

“Yeah man, A206 as always! You?” Lance didn’t even need to ask to know what room Hunk got. Every year since freshman year they have shared the same room. The two of them barely pack anything when they go home for summer vacation. That’s how things were anyway. You keep the room and roommate you get assigned freshmen year. There are special conditions when you get a new room and roommate, like getting into fights, or in very few occasions you could always pay the school to give you a certain room. But why would Lance try to lose the opportunity to room with one of his favorite people in the whole universe and his best friend! This year though they have a couple of different classes because Hunk wants to work more on his Culinary and Hunks parents want him to work more on his Engineering. Don’t get him wrong, Hunk loves Engineering. He’s got a big ol’ brain and loves taking things apart to see how it works. He’s just so much more passionate about cooking. He sees it in a similar aspect where you can try to figure how things work, see what flavors go with others, see what happens if you cook something a certain way. It’s a science. A Delicious science that you can eat. Engineering makes Hunk and his parents happy. Cooking makes Hunk and everyone that encounters his cooking happy. Which is everyone. Everyone loves Hunks cooking. The dude is a GENIUS!

Lance has a lot of math and science classes, and of course there is swim practices and meets that takes up most of his schedule. Luckily these classes are like nothing to Lance. He loves these classes because these are where his interests are. Math and Science come naturally to him. 

Lance notices a gaggle of girls walking by. He can’t just let them walk by and not give them Lance Mcclain’s Garrison Welcome. He runs up to them, Stopping in front of them. 

“Well Hello Ladies! And welcome to The Garrison!” Lances winks and flashes his award winning smile. He takes amazing care of them. Third to his skin and hair, his teeth or one of the things he takes care of the most, so he should show off all the hard work he has done.

The girls all look at him, then look at each other and giggle. To which Lance now noticed the one guy in the group. A boy with blonde hair with bangs swept to the side and green eyes. Lance can work with this. Guys are cute too. Although around here it’s not always the safest thing to act on or even think about it. They don’t punish you. People around you will ridicule you and judge you. Lance hasn’t seen more than that. Not at him of course. But there’s no one around and this guy seems promising. What’s life without a little risk, huh? Lance gently takes the other boys hand in his, leans down and kisses it softly. When he looks up Lance doesn’t miss the slight pink in the other boys cheeks and the slight surprise in those gorgeous green eyes. To add an extra flair he winks at them. Specifically to the boy but they girls can have it too. Doesn’t hurt to share. 

“If you beautiful people need anything whether it’s help finding your class, need someone to walk you back safely to your room late at night, or you wanna get lunch sometime, you can always find me and my best buddy, Hunk over there” Hunk waves at them nervously. “I know this place like the back of my hand and Hunk is super strong, smart, and amazing cook.”

The group just stand there and giggle at him. Even the boy is trying to shy away and hide a small smile under his hand. Lance finishes it off with double finger guns and another wink before they all walk off. 

Lance is not a nerd but he loves school. Probably because it’s easy for him, he gets to live with his best friend, surrounded by so many attractive people. As Lance looks around campus he thinks to himself.

Yeah, this is going to be a FANTASTIC year!


	2. What is this Feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance started off with a abit of a rocky start and only seems to get worse.

Lance was up before his phone alarm could ring twice. To say he was excited was an understatement. He could hardly contain his excitement. He turned off his alarm and leaped out of bed. He has to run to the bathroom before it gets too crowded. It takes time to go through his daily morning regimen. You think he was born like this? Well he kind of was but a little self care never hurt anyone and it goes a long way. So he grabs his bag filled with everything he needs for his morning routine and bolts out the door.

 

Luckily by the time he gets to the bathroom it’s practically empty. Only a small few early morning people. Lance pays them no mind and heads for the showers. He better get started and quick if he wants to make a good impression on his first day, even though everyone knows him already. Since freshman year Lance made it a point to talk to anyone and everyone, to be noticed. He lives for when people laugh at his jokes. 

About an hour later when Lance decides he looks perfect enough for the day he runs back to his room and bursts through the door. He finds His buddy, Hunk still snoring away on his bed with his body sprawled out in weird ways that Lance is pretty sure aren’t comfortable but judging by Hunks face he makes it look like it is the most comfortable position in the universe. He stands there for a minute to admire how peaceful he looks. But Lance grew up with cats and likes to ruin good things. Especially when they look so comfy and peaceful! So he leaps forward and jumps on top of the big guy. Hunk could probably bench press four of him. He has carried Lance like he weighs nothing, several times within their friendship. 

“Hunk! Buddy, my man! Wake up do you know what today is?!” Lance shakes his best friend by the shoulders in hopes in waking him up. Hunk sleeps like a rock so these procedures are necessary, at least to Lance. 

“Hm...What? Yeah I’ll be there in a minute…” Hunk says groggily. He yawns. Just as he starts to turn over Lance stops him and shakes him some more.

“What? No Hunk get up! I’m not going to be late today because of you!” He continues to shake him.  
“I’m up, I’m up. I promise.” Hunk opens his eyes to find his best friend a little too close to his face. He swears that boy never learned what personal space even was, but Hunk has never minded. They are both cuddly and affectionate people. One of their favorite past times is late night talks while they cuddle together. “What are you going on about?”

“It’s the first day of classes” He says it like it’s a matter of fact.

“Only you would be excited about the first day of school like we are 6 again.” Hunk rolls his eyes and lightly pushes Lance back letting the other boy know that he is getting up.

Lance was so excited he could hardly eat. But Hunk being the good friend that he is, made sure that Lance ate. Which Lance was grateful by the time he walked into his first class. As soon as he stepped into those doors he felt a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He’s just gotta play it cool and like nothing is wrong. God anxiety likes to show up at the most random times. So he takes a deep breath and heads to the seat he always picks. The second to last desk in the back, next to the window with his best buddy Hunk in the seat directly next to him. 

Except for the fact that, that very seat has been taken?! By some guy with black hair that is longer than an average guy. He was laying his face in his arms on His desk. Everyone knows that is Lance’s SPOT. Who has the gall, the AUDACITY to take his precious spot? Lance decides to storm up to that guy and give him a piece of his mind.

“Lance wait!” Hunk calls out but his friend doesn’t seem to hear.

“Uh...Excuse me but you are in my spot!” That’s right Lance, exert your dominance. Show this guy who’s boss.

But as soon as the guy turns around to see who exactly came up to him disturbing his sleep he could get before class started. Out of all the the shitty things this guy has done turning around and showing his stupid pretty face is the absolute shittiest. How dare he be good looking. Lance is supposed to be mad at this guy for taking his spot god damnit! It’s the guy that tripped Lance yesterday. Because of course it is! Just when Lance thought he was going he was going to have a good first day. So since Lance has made it this far he decides to keep it up. Because that is his spot and he is not one for change. He has a reputation and sitting in the cliche anime student protagonist seat in the classroom is one of those and he plans on keeping it.

The other boy lifts his face up and raises one eyebrow then tilts his head to the side slightly. He looks like a confused puppy and Lance would think it would be adorable if he wasn’t mad at him because he is in Lance’s spot. The other boy is sitting there with his eyes wide.

“I said, you are in my spot. I understand that you don’t get it because you are new and all. You don’t leave your stuff wherever you want and you don’t sit wherever you want. “ Lance slams his hand on the desk to emphasise his point and leans in real close to his staring straight into his violet eyes. “But you’re lucky you sat in my spot instead of someone else’s. I can be your guide around here to teach you a little thing or two if you catch my drift.” Lance’s lips split into a smirk as he wiggles his eyebrows.

“I’m sorry but do I know you?”

The nerve of this guy. Lance can see right through this guy though. He is playing dumb to make Lance look like the bad guy. He gets it.

“Uh Yeah! The name’s Lance. Lance Mcclain? Remember? You put all your shit on the floor and tripped me. You almost ruined a perfect face” Lances crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Oh...right...I’m sorry? It won’t happen again but does where people sit matter? Are there like assigned seats or something?”

“Yes. I chose this spot freshmen year and the is an unspoken rule in the Garrison that when someone claims a spot you have to respect it.”

“Does it really matter it’s just a seat” The other guy looks like he’s getting angrier but trying to contain it.

“What’s your name, anyway new guy?”

“...Keith…but I don’t see-”

“Well Keith let me tell you something…”

Lance’s loses the words before he can open his mouth again when he feels a strong squeeze on his shoulder. Hunk looks nervous. He is not one for confrontation.

“Sorry. You are right, it doesn’t matter. Which is why Lance and I are going to find different seats. Hello my name is Hunk Garrett.” Hunk puts his arm out as a gesture to shake Keiths and hopefully make peace. Lance feels betrayed! Manipulated! Trapped! By his own best friend. All Lance can do is glare at the taller boy in hopes he takes his side back. The right side.

Hunk drags lance away to find different seats. They end up sitting in the back on the other side of the room. That farthest ones from the window. Hunk tells him something about how it is probably better for him because he can get distracted with what’s happening outside or something like that. Lance isn’t really paying attention because he is too busy staring daggers at this hot-shot Keith. Who does this guy think he is anyway. Thinks he can do whatever he wants because he’s new. Well Lance plans on knocking him off that pedestal of his, and knocking him off hard

________________

“I hate it here, please pick me up, I want to go home.”

“What but it’s only been a day, Keith. Give it some more time and I told you to call for emergencies” Keith can hear his older brother giggling on the other side of the phone. 

“This is an emergency damnit! I don’t know why you loved it here so much, this place is nothing like you said it would be. Everyone here is an asshole.” Keith was sitting outside the cafeteria building, watching people walk by or sitting around and hanging out. Keith just needed air after the day from hell he has been having. 

“You are seriously telling me you haven’t met one person who you like? Are you sure they are the ones being an asshole and it’s not you? Can’t you just try to play nice, for me?” Oh no. Shiro was doing that thing that has always gotten on Keith’s nerves. Sounding like dad and guilt tripping him into doing things like a concerned father. In this case a concerned older brother. It has always gotten on his nerves because it has always worked and Shiro knows this. He knows Exactly what he’s doing. 

Keith takes a deep sigh before answering him. “Well if it helps my roommate seems pretty cool, but I’m honestly trying to avoid everyone. I have 2 more years of school and then I’m out.”

“Look I know you, a little too well actually. I just want you to open up a bit and make at least one friend. Please?”

“Ugh. Fine! I promise to try, but if it doesn’t happen it’s not my fault” 

“Attaboy, Keith that is all I ask. Now go on, go grow up. Make me proud.” Keith rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah. I can’t stand you sometimes you know? Especially when you start sounding like dad”

“I love you too, kid!” Keith heard him chuckle before he could hang up. 

Keith thought to himself how he couldn’t believe that his brother was not going to save him from this hell hole.

“Who you talking to, your girlfriend or something?” 

Great! Just when he thought this day couldn’t get any worse, the very guy who has been the bane of his existence since he stepped on the property, not even 24 hours ago. 

“Are you following me?” Keith says with sme bite. He is already tired of this guy in the short amount of time they have known each other, no matter how attractive he is. “What do you want anyway”

“Woah, woah, woah! I came here to make peace, buddy!” Lance throws his arms up in defense. “I wanted to make a compromise.”

Keith raises an eyebrow in question. Is he for real? There has got to be a catch.

“How about we switch seats. You are still in the back in a far corner and no one will bother you. You give me my seat back and I will leave you alone forever.”

“Are you kidding? You are harassing me over a stupid seat!” He can feel his anger starting to rise up into chest. 

“It’s not just a seat, It’s my seat!” 

Keith scoffs. He is starting to learn that this boy will never let up. He quickly stands up and slams a fist on the table. “Are you serious!? FINE just take the fucking seat back! I just sat somewhere I didn’t think it was that big of a fucking deal!” Keith storms off pushing Lance’s shoulder out of his way. Keith just needs to go somewhere to breath. Somewhere away from people so he can calm down. He promised Shiro he would control his temper. It’s only day 1 and he isn’t doing such a great job. There is something about this boy that gets under his skin. This seems to be Lance’s special talent. 

One talent Lance doesn’t seem to have is knowing when someone has the don’t-look-at-me-don’t-talk-to-me face. 

“Wait, don’t you want know what you will get out of it?” Lance runs up to Keith until he is matching pace with him.

Keith rolls his eyes hard. “Yeah, like you have anything I would want”

“Okay first off, RUDE! Second you don’t know I could have something.” Then the boy scrunches up his face and puts a finger to his chin in thought. Keith doesn’t bother to look at him. “OH! I know!” The taller boy’s eyes light up. “How about I help you with your homework, for….until we graduate!”

Keith looked confused. “For until we graduate?”

“You heard me!”

“Well for one, you are not doing a good job selling yourself as an amazing tutor, two, are we even in the same classes?”

“I’m smarter than I look, and that’s saying something because I look incredible!” Keith made the mistake to look over at the other boy to scoff at him because as soon as he looked over Lance flashed him a bright smile. If that wasn’t bad enough he added a signature wink and double finger guns pointing in his direction. Keith is thrown off, if only for a second by the smile. Keith then looks around behind him.

“What are you pointing at?” Keith is slightly startled by Lances shocked expression. His eyes have gone wide and mouth hanging open.

“That….usually works.” Lance drops his arms to his sides in defeat. “You know...finger guns?”

Keith’s left eyebrow raises in confusion. “Finger…..guns??”

Lance smacks his hand on his forehead “Nevermind, Buddy. How about you give me the seat and I will give you the bestest friend you could ever ask for?”

“You can’t just make someone be friends with me without their permission. That’s not right” Keith crosses his arms in defense.

“Keith, my man.” Lance wraps an arm around his shoulders, leans in close, and talks just low enough for the two to hear. The moment felt a little too personal and intimate for what Keith is use to but he listens anyway. Keith has always been a curious person. His brother calls is nosey, Keith calls it being curious. “I was talking about me. I will be your friend for LIFE! Bros to the end. Well plus Hunk, me and him are kind of a package deal. Inseparable, best friends since childhood kind of thing. You understand, right?”

“Wha-”

“I will even save you a seat in all the classes we share!”

“Oh uh..”

“Great! So it’s settled! Now give me your schedule so we can compare our classes”

The shorter boy took a small piece of paper out of his back pocket that looks like it’s been folded over several times and then ran over by a bus. Lance carefully opens and takes out his own neatly piece of paper from the front of his binder. Lance read them side by side. He even had to check the names on the schedules a few times. He was sure he was still dizzy from his fall yesterday because of a certain someone. 

“Well, lucky for us we have the same classes, except one. You have a gym while I am taking my extra science.” Lance quickly looked over at Keith with a guilty expression “Oh, uh..not that I failed or anything. I just really like science.” He rubs the back of his neck. “So I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other.” 

Lance’s smile was bright and easy. Keith tried to bite down the smile that was trying to form on his face. Keith has never felt this way before. No one has tried to be his friend, let alone even come near him. Lance was such an inviting and easy-going guy. Keith doesn’t smile much and here he is trying to hide it. This boy certainly had a way to get under his skin in some way. He was feeling an odd feeling in his gut, but it wasn’t a bad gut feeling. He wasn’t sure how to pinpoint it because he never felt this way about someone before. Is this what it feels like to have friends? Lance hardly known him and he has called him his buddy, his friend. Keith was feeling scared. He was terrified for what this year has instore for him if this is how things were starting out. But he was also excited. Ready to dive in without thinking. See where this adventure takes him. Keith stopped listening to Lance, lost in his own thoughts. All he could do was stare at the boy and nod like he was listening. It looked like Lance was telling a story. His arms were very animated and his smile seems to somehow brighter than it was before. Because for the first time in his life Keith has a friend. A friend that’s not his older brother. Maybe even two friends if this Hunk person liked him too. Keith secretly hopes Hunk is similar to Lance. If they were similar than maybe he too will like Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith didn't know at the time, but that feeling was Friendship. Lance is a good egg for being friends with Keith. But we will see how that goes down. Next chapter we will get to see more Hunk and Shiro! I can't wait to see where I go with this. Again I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Comments, questions, concerns? Feel free to send me an ask on either of my blogs or send me a comment on here. 
> 
> Tumblr  
> Personal: Nightwing-Boywonder  
> Writing: Babycrowsnow

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like Keith and Lance ideas of a fantastic year are completely different. I wonder how their year is actually going to go. We shall see! Again this is my very first fict so critiques are welcome but please be gentle. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Feel free to comment and leave Kudos!
> 
> My Tumblr is
> 
> Personal: Nightwing-Boywonder  
> Writing: BabyCrowSnow


End file.
